Just Like 101 Dalmatians
by writerchic16
Summary: When Frank Flood dies, the Tanners inherit Minnie, as well as Comet’s brothers and sisters.
1. Prologue

Just Like 101 Dalmatians

Summary: When Frank Flood dies, the Tanners inherit Minnie, as well as Comet's brothers and sisters.

FYI, takes place around the beginning of season 4. Jesse and Rebecca aren't married, and the girls are relatively young.

A/N: Yeah, just so you know, I haven't written anything other than Friends or Charmed in quite a while, so I might be a bit rusty in the Full House department. However, this idea came to me after watching the episode "And They Call It Puppy Love," and I had to write it.

* * *

"I can't think!" Joey exclaimed, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ow! That hurt!"

"That's what happens when you can't think," Danny quipped. The two were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Leaning over to get a frying pan from one of the bottom cabinets, he inquired, "Why the sudden epiphany?"

Joey, sitting at the island, rolled his eyes. "I can't come up with anything for my show at the Laugh Machine comedy club next week. They've heard all my good acts, and I don't think they'd appreciate my bad ones."

"Well…" Danny thought for a second. "You could try your _Wizard of Oz_ bit."

"Did it already," Joey informed him. "Didn't blow over very well. And all my other bits don't seem to be right."

"Then invent a new one," Danny suggested.

"That's easier said than done," Joey whined. "It takes me forever to develop a full routine, never mind one that's good enough to perform."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Danny assured him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sniffing the air, Joey questioned, "What are you making? I sure hope it's not that experimental stir-fry you made the other night because that was…so tasty I might eat it all by myself."

"No, it's tacos," Danny answered, chuckling. "And, by the way, Comet meant to thank you for leaving such a generous portion of your stir-fry in his food bowl."

"Tell him 'you're welcome' for me," Joey replied, hanging his head in shame.

A movement at the door adjacent to living room caught Danny's eye. "Oh, look, here comes the beggar now." Comet trotted in, then promptly sat in front of Danny. "He must have smelled the beef frying."

Joey shook his head. "I'm not surprised. That dog can smell a cold chicken-cutlet sandwich all the way from my room."

Danny put a hand on his hip. "And why would a cold chicken-cutlet sandwich be in your room?"

Joey winced at his mistake. "Um…you know, you really should talk to Michelle about leaving food around the house."

The two turned toward the basement entrance as Jesse came up the stairs, a notepad and pencil in his hands. "Hey, either of you know a word that rhymes with 'orange'?"

Joey and Danny shared an amused glance, then Danny finally answered, "Um, Jesse, there isn't a word in the English language that rhymes with 'orange'."

"Really? How 'bout the Spanish language?" Jesse tried. When the other two shrugged indicating they didn't know, he went on, "I'm working on a song, and I'm trying to describe a sunset."

"Well there's 'beautiful,' 'red,' ah…'twilight'," Danny offered.

"Boring, boring, and 'ah,' boring," Jesse retorted.

"Apparently muses aren't visiting either of us today" Joey commented, "I can't create a new act for my gig at the Laugh Machine."

"You'll both get out of your funks eventually," Danny consoled. At the sound of the doorbell, he announced, "I'll get that," and went into the living room. Upon opening the door, he was face-to-face with a somber looking man in a business suit. "How can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Daniel Tanner?" The man asked, seemingly without moving any facial muscles.

"Yes," Danny replied.

"I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Frank Flood passed away a few days ago," the man stated in one long breath, sounding as if he'd said it a million times.

"Mr. Frank Flood?" It took Danny a few seconds for him to recognize the name. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, the nice man who owned our dog's mother? I'm sorry, but we only met him for that one time he picked up Minnie. Why are you telling us?"

The man sighed. "Apparently you made an impression on him. His will demanded that you and your family receive five of his most loved possessions."

Danny was flattered. "Really? Well, do we need to go to Ohio or…?"

"Well, normally you would have to, but we decided it would be easier for them to be brought here." The man had a hint of a smile as he turned to some unseen workforce. "Okay, bring them in."

Danny was astonished to find men dressed in suits carry four Golden Retrievers and an older dog of the same breed across the threshold. "What the…? You mean…oh my gosh…"

"That's right, sir." The man pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "'As part of my last will and testament, I hereby leave Minnie and her children, Cody, Max, Lily, and Miley, to the Tanners of San Francisco'."

Unable to say anything else, Danny asked, "Which one is which?"

"They are wearing collars with their names on them," the man replied. "If there are no other questions, we will leave you to your…inheritance."

"Wait, what if I can't take care of them?" Danny exclaimed.

"The will specifically orders that this family has them," the man told him. "Besides, Mr. Flood had no other family members who would care for them. Short of throwing them in a pound, this was their last option."

Danny watched the dogs as they were lowered to the floor by the men, and cringed as they started running all over the living room. "Okay, then. I guess I'll take them."

"Thank you, sir. Good day." The man lifted his arm, and the other workers exited. The man followed, closing the door behind him.

Looking over the chaos that was now his living room, Danny yelled, "Jesse! Joey! I think we have a problem!"


	2. Chapter 1

Jesse dodged yet another attack from one of the dogs, wiping his face of the slobber that had landed on it. Of course, it hadn't been an attack of the vicious kind – the dog had been determined to lick Jesse's face for the past ten minutes. But he was equally determined not to have any part of it. "Ugh, Danny, where are those dog treats? This canine over here needs to learn the basics of training; namely sit, stay, and stop licking!"

Danny petted another of the dogs, who had curled up into a ball at his feet. "They're on the end table."

"Thanks." Since he was already sitting on the couch next to the end table, Jesse leaned over and pulled a bone-shaped treat out of the box. Holding it above the dog, who was on her hind legs with her paws on Jesse's knees, he commanded, "Sit!"

Of course, the dog didn't listen. She just stared at Jesse, her eyes wide and pleading.

Danny laughed. "I guess Mr. Flood never trained them."

"I guess so," Jesse snapped. "Okay, now sit! Sit! Sit!" When the dog still wouldn't listen, he threw the treat in the corner of the living room and ordered, "Fetch!" The canine bolted to the corner and gobbled the treat up. "Sure, _that_ you understand."

Joey, who was sitting on the floor at the base of the couch, chuckled. He was giving Minnie a belly rub. "So what are we going to do now? Can we keep them?" His face had lit up at the prospect, much like a small child.

"No!" Danny and Jesse cried simultaneously. Clearing his throat, Danny calmed. "I mean, uh, think about this, Joey. Comet sheds enough to form a Cousin It made of fur. There's no way I would be able to keep up with six canine's worth of dog hair!"

"But they're so cute! Yes you are," Joey switched to a playful voice, vigorously rubbing the dog nearest him. "Yes, you are a cutie little…" He lifted the dog by his fore legs. "…boy! Yes you are!"

"I don't care how cute they are," Jesse huffed. "They're a bundle of fur balls just waiting to leap into my bed." He distinctly remembered how Minnie had given birth to Comet and his siblings in his bed. He'd had to throw out the sheets afterwards.

At the word "bed," Minnie's ears seemed to perk up. She then dashed up the stairs. The men knew where she was going. Jesse rolled his eyes. "See!"

"Well, you're the one who reminded her," Joey joked.

"I have an idea." Danny leaned forward on the easy chair. "The thing is, I don't want the girls to see the dogs and get excited. They won't return from their 'bonding day' with Becky for another hour, so here's what we're going to do. Joey, you put the dogs in your room, just in case the girls get home early. Then Jesse and I will start calling animal shelters listed in the phone book."

"No-kill animal shelters," Joey reminded him.

"Of course," Danny agreed. "It shouldn't be long before we find a shelter who will take them. Then we'll take them to a shelter tonight, or we'll have to keep them in Joey's room until the morning. I just know if the girls see the dogs they'll want to keep them. Michelle and Stephanie aren't old enough to realize the complications of raising a large number of animals."

"Well, Stephanie probably is," Joey put in. However, he did understand. It would break the girls' heart to have all these cute dogs in the house and not get to keep them. And he knew watching Michelle with a broken heart would be enough to make Danny not only keep the dogs but buy her a pony as well.

Jesse clapped his hands. "Okay, so we have a plan to get rid of the mutts, and it doesn't involve them sleeping in my bed. This is a very good thing!"

Just then, Comet zipped into the living room. He had been outside in the backyard doing what dogs do there, and now skidded through the door that led to the kitchen. He froze at the sight of his family in the living room. He gave a loud bark, as if he knew who they were.

Danny smiled. "Guys, I think we're about to watch a canine family reunion."

Sure enough, Minnie slowly approached Comet. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before she then touched her nose to his. Then Comet followed Minnie, both dashing further into the living room to be greeted by the other four dogs, whose tails couldn't have been wagging any harder.

Joey sighed. "Okay, all together now."

Joey, Jesse, and Danny exclaimed, "Aw, how cute!"

Danny stood up, being careful not to step on a nearby dog's tail. "Okay, you two herd the dogs into Joey's room, and I'll finish making dinner."

At the word "dinner," six pairs of canine ears perked up in anticipation.

Noting this, Jesse commented, "I hate to tell ya, Danny, but I don't think that measly two pounds of meat is gonna cut it!"

* * *

"So, Dean, you want some juice?" D.J. walked into the kitchen through the back door, accompanied by her very hunky temporary science partner. She turned around just for a quick look at him. _He's so hot. That perfect brown hair, deep blue eyes, Dean…what a cool name Dean is! Then again, it makes sense. I've never heard of a geek named Dean._

Dean shrugged, taking a seat at the table. "Um, sure, thanks. You got apple?"

D.J. opened the fridge, praying with all her heart that they did. "Yeah, we do." Taking the container out and getting a cup, she asked, "So what do you want to do our project on?" Their science class was studying animals among their own kind. At first when D.J. heard the first part she was happy, since she could always observe Comet. But the whole "among their own kind" was where she was stumped.

After thinking about a minute, Dean suggested, "Squirrels? Birds, maybe? There's a park nearby."

D.J. smiled as she went over and handed him his juice. Not only was he as handsome as the next male billboard underwear model, but he was smart, too. "That's a great idea! You want to walk there now…together?"

Dean flashed her a grin. She was almost blinded by his shiny teeth. "Sounds good." Downing his juice, he stood up. "You ready?"

D.J. nearly ran out the door, but stopped. "Um, yeah, one second. I have to tell my Dad we're leaving. I think he's upstairs – he probably hasn't realized we're home from school yet."

Suddenly, a round of barks resounded from the basement. Dean glanced at her. "You have dogs?"

D.J. wrinkled her brow. It did sound like multiple dogs down there. "Uh, no, just one. Comet."

"Right, you mentioned him when we were talking about the project," Dean recalled. "The only reason I'm asking is that I'm sort of allergic. When it's only one dog and not so much fur, I'm okay. If I walk into an animal shelter, I'll need at least three boxes of tissues."

On her way to the stairs, D.J. giggled. "Well, don't worry. With Comet, the most you'll need is half a tissue box."

* * *

Danny paced his room, in front of a concerned Jesse and Joey. "Guys, Operation Find-a-Shelter is a no-go. I repeat, Operation Find-a-Shelter is not working."

Chuckling, Joey mockingly saluted Danny. "Sir, yes sir! Do you suggest an alternative plan of action?"

"At ease, soldier," Danny retorted. Becoming serious, he explained, "I called practically all the shelters in the phone book. Either they weren't no-kill or didn't have room for more animals, especially not five grown dogs."

Jesse plopped down on Danny's bed. "So we're stuck with the mutts. Great."

Joey was elated. "Yeah, isn't it? We're going to have to tell the girls about the dog now, right?

"I guess we have to," Danny sighed. "We can't keep them in the basement for too much longer."

Joey nodded. "That's for sure. I woke up this morning to six tongues licking my face. Do you have any idea how disturbing that is? I vote they sleep in Jesse's room tonight."

"No way!" Jesse protested. "They can sleep in the munchkins' rooms. I'm not waking up to dog slobber!"

Danny held out a hand in a motion to stop the arguing. "We'll figure that out later. For now…I guess I'll ask around at work tomorrow if anyone's looking to adopt. Maybe we can at least find a home for one of them."

"Until then we take care of the mutts?" Jesse asked.

"There's nothing else we can do," Danny replied. He paused. "I think I hear movement downstairs. One of the girls must be home."

"Dad?" D.J.'s voice came up the stairs. "Dean and I need to go to the park to do a project for science. Is that okay?"

Danny shared a glance with Jesse and Joey. "Who's this _Dean_?" When the other two indicated they didn't know, he headed for the door. "Then I say we find out." He then called. "Yeah, but hang on a second. _We'll_ be right down." He could almost hear D.J. gulp nervously.

* * *

D.J. walked back into the kitchen, where Dean was waiting near the table. "They're coming down. It'll just be a minute." _Hopefully._

"They?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, my dad, my uncle Jesse, and my dad's best friend Joey," D.J. explained, realizing she hadn't told him how her household was run. "They moved in after my mom died four years ago."

Dean lowered his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Then, he sneezed. A really loud sneeze. "Are you sure there's only one dog down there?"

D.J. nodded. "Yeah…pretty sure…" _Then again, in this house you never know._

Dean sneezed again. And again. And again. Soon enough he was in the midst of a sneezing fit. "Maybe – " He was cut off by another sneeze. "Maybe you should check."

"Okay…" Sure by now that something was going on, D.J. opened the basement door. Comet, his brother's and sisters, and Minnie stampeded into the kitchen, nearly knocking D.J. and Dean over.

Dean stared at the dogs in amazement. "You really didn't know they were here?" When D.J. nodded, he told her, "I'm sorry, D.J. Can we go to the park tomorrow? I'm going to have to go home and get some allergy medicine."

D.J. shot him a weak smile. "I understand. See you in class tomorrow." When he was out the door, she refocused her attention on the dogs, who were now running all over the place. "Whoa baby!"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story! I'm on an updating spree, so expect chapters more frequently. And this was only meant to be about five chapters, so I should be done with it fairly soon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

D.J. continued to stare at the dogs. She counted six, including Comet, but it was hard to tell because they were all running around. She didn't even take her eyes off them when her father, Jesse and Joey eventually came down the stairs.

"Who let the dogs out?" Danny exclaimed, trying to herd them back to the basement.

D.J. raised a tentative hand. "I did; Michelle and Stephanie aren't home yet. Quick question, Dad – did you get five more dogs without telling me?"

"Sort of," Jesse replied for Danny, who was busy with the canines. "We inherited them, and unfortunately the mutts have no choice but to stay here."

"Inherited? Who died?" D.J. asked, her voice full of panic. She tried to remember if any of her relatives was especially fond of Golden Retrievers.

Joey put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; it's no one in the family. Do you remember Frank Flood?"

D.J. paused, searching her memory. "Yeah! Wasn't he the guy we got Comet from…oh."

"That's right. Some people get money, some get houses…" Jesse whined. "We get what could pass for a small kennel."

"Come on, it's not so bad! Aw, look how cute they are!" Joey cooed, petting one.

Noting that another canine was chewing a kitchen chair cushion, Danny retorted, "Aw, look how destructive they are!"

"Are we going to keep them?" D.J. asked, having mixed emotions on the subject. She loved dogs, but…she already had three blonde family members who always wrecked her stuff.

"Not unless pigs fly, heck freezes over, and money grows on trees – and they all gotta happen at the same time," Jesse informed her, steering away one of the dogs from ransacking a bottom cabinet. "They're in a no-kill shelter as soon as we can find one."

D.J. breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, but I think Stephanie and Michelle might need some convincing."

"Way ahead of you on that one," Danny assured her.

Joey glanced at him. "We are?"

"Yeah. The way I figure it, we've got no problem…if we tell them it's either the dogs, or their very own pony," Danny finished.

Jesse chuckled. "I'll chip in for horse feed and riding gear."

Leading another one of the dogs to the basement stairs, seeing D.J.'s book bag on the table reminded Danny of something. "Hey, D.J., wasn't your friend…what was his name…Dean here a few minutes ago?"

"He had to leave. He's allergic to dogs and had to go home to get some medicine," D.J. pouted.

"Allergic, huh?" Danny paused, about to grab another dog. "You know, guys, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we kept maybe two extra…or three…or four…you know what, let's keep the whole bunch!"

"Dad!" D.J. replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Jesse picked up a dog and headed to the basement stairs. "No way! These dogs are outta here, especially this guy. Before, he did his business on my new jeans!"

"Jess…that's Comet," Joey laughed.

Jesse paused, noting the dog's collar. "So you are." He then gently put him back on the floor.

"We're home, everybody!"

The four froze. That was Michelle's unmistakable voice, calling from the yard. Panicking, they tried to shepherd the last of the Retrievers into the basement. Unfortunately, none of the dogs that had been there had stayed, so there were still six dogs running around the kitchen when Stephanie and Michelle walked in.

"Whoa baby!" The two exclaimed in unison upon seeing the chaos.

Stephanie dashed into the mass of dogs, hugging every one she could get her hands on. "We got more dogs! We got more dogs! Is this my birthday present?"

"No, sorry Steph. They're here for a short stay,." Danny answered. At "stay," one of the canines stopped in his tracks. Danny put a hand on his hip. "_Now_ you listen?"

"What are the doggies doing here?" Michelle questioned, petting the dog nearest her.

Those in the room over ten gave each other uneasy looks. Death was an uncomfortable subject to talk about with kids, and they all felt there was no reason to have to explain it now. Clearing his throat, Danny began, "W-well, um, they're a…friend's. He's moving to an apartment, where's not allowed to have dogs…so he asked me if I could take care them for him."

From behind Michelle, Jesse mouthed, "Nice."

"That's great! We can be like _101 Dalmatians_! You can be Perdi!" Stephanie stated, addressing the dog she was playing with. Reading the tag, she wrinkled her brow. "'Minnie'? Hey, Dad, wasn't she the dog who became Comet's mommy?"

His face reddening, Danny handed her a box of treats and used the strongest evasive parenting technique he knew of – changing the subject. "Honey, um, I'm sure the dogs are hungry. Why don't you give them each a treat?"

* * *

A few days later, D.J. and Stephanie were in the kitchen. Since D.J's normal chore of feeding Comet had morphed into serving dinner for six canines, she had enlisted her sister's help. "Okay," D.J. said, stepping to the side to avoid someone's tail. "How about you pour, and I'll serve?" 

Stephanie cast a weary glance at the twenty-five pound bag of dry mix, which Danny had bought once he realized the dogs were going to be there for a while. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"All right, fine, if you're going to whine about it," D.J. huffed, managing to lift the bag onto the table. Stephanie got the bowls they had been using as dishes and placed them around the bag.

"Now, how are we going to do this?" D.J. wondered aloud.

Stephanie put a hand on her hip. "Can't you just…pour it, like Captain Crunch? You know, if you squint your eye, the pieces _do_ look like cereal."

"And get dog food all over floor? Dad would freak! He just waxed it this morning," D.J. pointed out. Finally, she snapped her fingers. "Got it!" Getting a few of her textbooks out of her nearby back pack, she slipped them under the bag. Then she ripped a hole in the bottom. The food rushed into one bowl, filling it up almost instantly.

Staring at her sister in awe, Stephanie exclaimed, "I love the way your mind works!"

"Glad to hear it, but you better move another bowl under the spout before it overflows!" D.J. warned. Once they were done, D.J. lifted the bag on an angle and told her sister to get a food storage clip.

She kept a firm grip on it until there was a knock on the door. "D.J.? It's Dean."

"Dean's _here_?" Panicking, D.J. dropped the bottom, and the rest of the food cascaded onto the tile floor. D.J. caught it before it was fully empty, but there was still a huge mess her father would not be happy about. "Uh oh."

Shaking her head, Stephanie held up her right hand, which had her thumb and index finger close together. "We were that close!"

"Okay, this isn't that bad. Dad shouldn't be back from the store in…" D. J. trailed off as there was another knock at the door. "Hold that thought." While Stephanie got a broom, D.J. opened the door less than a foot. "Dean, hi! What are you doing here?"

Smiling back, Dean answered, "Um, I just wanted to let you know that my mom got me some prescription allergy medicine. I know we were going to do the project at the park, but what other group is going to be able to do it on a bunch of Golden Retrievers…all at their own house?"

D.J. was beaming, and she almost invited him to come in, but then remembered the mess. "That is a great idea, Dean, and we should totally do it, but…not today, ok? You see, my dad's going to be making dinner in a few minutes, and…"

"What's that smell?" Dean interrupted, sniffing the air.

D.J. whirled around, and cringed. Stephanie had dropped nearly a whole bottle of cleaning fluid on the floor. She grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

"Stephanie!" D.J. yelled, abandoning the door and running to get the mop. Luckily, the dogs were too busy with their own food to notice. But she knew it was only a matter of time before they began mistaking the fluid for toilet water, and she knew that couldn't be healthy. "Oh, boy. Um…start getting the dogs out of here."

Stephanie tugged on Comet's collar, but he refused to budge, seemingly glued to his bowl. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to work."

Dean had wandered into the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow at the chaotic scene. "D.J., do you need help?"

"No, not…at…all," D.J. breathed, also attempting to move another canine. Eventually she stopped and gave Dean a weak smile. "Yes, please."

Dean approached a dog, then looked at her. "Um, they're not food possessive, are they?"

"They haven't been the times I fed them," D.J. answered, curious as to what he was going to do.

Dean reached down, picking up one of the dog's food bowl. The dog glanced up, riveted to the bowl in his hand. When Dean began to walk to the living room, the dog followed without resistance.

D.J. gaped at him. "How'd…"

"My aunt's a big dog lover. I have to take allergy medicine when I go to her house too," Dean explained.

Stephanie glanced at his retreating back, then turned to face her sister and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "You should marry that boy."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sit…stay…don't eat my donut," Danny ordered Minnie, tying her leash to a support beam. Popping the pastry in his mouth, he went back to the breakfast table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

It had been four days since the dogs were dropped off. They were driving everyone nuts, and turning the house inside-out. He must have gone through at least a dozen vacuum bags.

Finally, they all decided that the dogs needed a new home sooner rather than later. Danny had been desperately searching for kennels, or people who would take them. They posted flyers that first day, but no one replied. Unable to take the madness anymore, Danny had arranged to use a segment of this morning's _Wake Up San Francisco_ for some city-wide begging.

"So, how long did you have Minnie working on her saddest 'please adopt me' face last night?" Becky asked, coming up next to Danny at the table.

Chuckling, Danny answered, "I don't know about her, but I know I was in front of the mirror practicing my puppy-dog pout for at least an hour."

"I'm sure viewers won't be able to resist," Becky laughed.

Casting an anxious glance at the tied-up canine, Danny sighed. "I hope so. We really need to find homes for them soon. I woke up this morning to find 'presents' near the chimney, and they definitely weren't the kind Santa leaves."

"Danny, I'm sure there will be five families who are in the market for a Golden Retriever," Becky assured him. "In fact, you'll probably have to turn people away."

"Well, it's either that or Jesse's going to lock them all in Joey's room," Danny replied seriously.

Becky paused, as if thinking of an unpleasant memory. "I hear you. When we went on our date this week, all he could talk about was how one of the dogs messed up the arrangement of hair care products on his dresser."

Their conversation was interrupted by loud barking, and then to Danny's horror, what sounded like screaming. A quick look at the support beam confirmed his suspicion that Minnie had broken free of her leash and was now running around the studio.

What confused Danny the most was that he heard meowing. "Um, Becky, you wouldn't happen to know why there's cats on the set…would you?"

"Well, you know how management said he wanted to do a theme show one of these days?" Becky began with a nervous laugh. "When they heard that you wanted to bring Minnie on the show, they got the idea that it would be great to center one around pets."

"Oh no…" Danny moaned.

Becky put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh yes. 'Kitty Tail' groomers comes on after Minnie."

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Danny put down his coffee and ran towards the commotion. Once he arrived at the dressing room that had been put aside for the guests, Danny's heart sank down to his feet. "Oh my God…"

Minnie had caused chaos. The dog was chasing a black cat around the fairly large room, knocking over anything that happened to get in her way. A couple of other cats had their back up and were hissing at the intruder, refusing to be calmed by the two handlers.

Knowing that it was up to him, Danny threw himself in between the running dog and cat. "Minnie, _sit_!"

Minnie paused to look at him for a moment, then continued on with her chase.

"All right, that's it, no liver treats for you when we get home!" Danny shouted, making a dive for the foot of leash still attached to Minnie's collar. He managed to grasp the end and wrap it around his wrist. "Minnie, stop!"

With a sharp jerk, Danny finally got Minnie to halt in her tracks and sit. The petrified cat she had been chasing ran and hid under the couch.

"I am _so_ sorry," Danny apologized to the shaken women handlers. "I tied her up, but…"

"Get that _dog_ out of here!" One of the women shouted, ushering Danny and Minnie towards the door.

Danny flinched at the derisive tone she used when she said "dog." "I promise I'll pay for damages –"

"Out!" The other woman screamed, startling even the cats.

Backing away slowly, Danny eventually managed to get him and the dog into the hallway without any more shrieking. Glancing down at Minnie in aggravation, he moaned. "I guess I'll never have to wonder if Comet got his energy from his mother or father."

"Danny, where have you been?" Becky yelled from the talk show set, a few feet away. "We're starting in five minutes!"

"Coming!" Danny assured her. When he sat down in his chair, he commanded Minnie to sit.

Noting the way Minnie remained standing, Becky laughed, "I guess it's clear who wears the pants in this relationship."

"She was sitting before, honest!" Danny protested. "Minnie, sit! Sit, now! Sit! Sit…please?"

Getting great amusement from this, Becky shook her head. "Danny, I think Minnie's the one whose supposed to be trained to beg."

"Apparently she's having a hard time grasping that concept," Danny remarked. He gave up when the cameras started rolling.

"It's time to wake up, San Francisco!" Becky began in her usual bubbly tone. "I'm Rebecca Donaldson…"

"…and I'm Danny Tanner, and boy, have we got a great show for you today!" Danny finished.

Becky smiled at the camera, then turned to her co-host. "Well, Danny, I see you've got a furry friend over there, which is great because today's show is all about pets! Care to tell us about this cute canine?"

"I'd love to," Danny replied, cheering inside when Minnie finally sat. "This is Minnie, here to encourage the good people of San Francisco to welcome a pet into their home. In fact, if someone wants to adopt _this_ dog, or any Golden Retriever, please call the number at the bottom of the screen!" Danny exclaimed, then held Minnie's paw. Aw, isn't she cute? Look at that adorable face!"

* * *

Stephanie grinned at her guest, holding the play tea pot above the plastic cup. "More tea, Miley?"

Her canine attendee barked in response, putting her paw on the table.

Taking that as a yes, Stephanie made a pouring motion. "Here you go, our best flavor – air! Though I must insist that you keep your elbows off the table." Miley brought her paw back down in response. "Good girl," Stephanie praised, giving the dog a treat from the box she had swiped from the kitchen.

She, Miley, the four other dogs, and her favorite stuffed animal Mr. Bear were seated in a circle on her bed. She kept Mr. Bear at her side, after learning fast that dogs loved to use teddy bears as chew toys.

"Comet!"

Stephanie glanced up as Michelle came running into the room, calling her pet's name. The four-year-old was holding one of _her_ many stuffed animals, this one a pink rabbit. Its ears had the distinct marks of saliva and canine teeth. "Comet, you bad boy!"

"Michelle, bother us later. We're in the middle of a tea party," Stephanie huffed, continuing to "pour tea" for the other guests.

Michelle stomped over to the bed, holding the toy higher. "Doggy did this! Comet bad boy!"

"How do you know it was Comet?" Stephanie challenged, indicating the four identical dogs.

Tilting her head and making a frustrated face, Michelle replied, "I know my own doggy. Comet likes to chew on my stuff."

"Let's try an experiment, shall we?" Stephanie took hold of Mr. Bear and lowered him in front of the faces of every single Golden Retriever. And each one tried to grab it with his or her teeth. Wearing a smug smile, Stephanie asked her sister, "Looks like they all love stuffed animals. Are you sure it was Comet?"

Michelle wrinkled her brow in concentration, determined to prove Stephanie wrong. But since she couldn't read the name tags yet, she stalked out of the room. "This is _nuts_!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. In all honesty, I can't really think of much else I can do that wouldn't be pure fluff (I know, then what do you call this whole story?). In my defense, this was never supposed to be an epic anyway.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

D.J. pointed to one of the dogs, who was sniffing Comet's behind. "Oh, look Dean! Lily is sniffing Comet's butt. We should probably write that down."

"Yeah. We could have stumbled on to a canine friendship ritual," Dean joked, but wrote it down in his notebook anyway. The two were seated on the Tanner's living room couch doing their project. This meant they were sitting there watching six dogs run like mad in a house.

Tapping her pen on her own notebook, D.J. thought aloud, "Maybe we should observe them outside again. Dad gets queasy when all the dogs are in the living room at the same time."

"But we already watched them in the backyard!" Dean protested. "And besides, your dad isn't here."

"Not now, but he called. He's done with the show for the day and will be home in a few minutes," D.J. paused, then added, "Then he said to give all the dogs baths. But I think he was joking."

"The way your dad is, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't," Dean remarked.

Laughing, D.J.'s eyes widened as her gaze fell on a dog chewing at the easy chair cushion. "No, no, no, no!" She yelled, jumping off the couch to shoo the canine away.

"Calm down D.J. We should be observing them, and let them act how they want," Dean insisted.

D.J. glanced up at him. "Well, if Dad finds out I let them eat his furniture, the only thing I'll be observing are my bedroom walls for a few days."

"D.J., your dad is so…" Dean trailed off as Danny walked through the door. "…here. Hi Mr. Tanner."

"Hello, Dean.. Hey D.J.," Danny greeted, watching her herd the dogs toward the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow, he joked, "I'm beginning to think we should get a sheepdog."

"Hey Dad. Don't worry; they're on their way out. We were just observing them for out project," D.J. explained as the last dog went into the kitchen.

Hanging up his suit jacket, Danny walked further into the living room, looking around for any noticeable dog hair or ripped cushions. "Well, I suggest you get your project done quick. This morning on the show I asked viewers to adopt Minnie and her puppies."

"You got responses?" D.J. asked, a note of hope in her voice. She loved dogs, but after one of them rolled around in her closet she too was eager to see them go.

"Tons. I spent a few hours after the show fielding calls," Danny replied, a smile on his face. "The four new owners should all be here by tonight."

Going over his notes, Dean groaned, "But we haven't monitored their indoor sleeping habits yet!"

"Make it up, because these dogs are out of here tonight," Danny remarked. "I don't think I can deal with them _and_ a potential lawsuit."

Sitting back down on the couch, D.J. leaned forward in her seat. "_Potential lawsuit_?"

"Minnie made some friends today," Danny answered, then went on to explain the chaos the dog had caused.

"I'm sure the groomers calmed down eventually," D.J. commented after he finished.

Dean asked, "Did Minnie bite anybody?"

"No, thank goodness. Then it'd be a _definite_ lawsuit," Danny assured him, then sighed. "I can't believe the dogs are leaving!"

"Neither will Stephanie and Michelle. Have you thought about how you're going to break it to them?" D.J. reminded him, casting an anxious glance up toward the girls' room.

Danny followed her gaze in panic, obviously forgetting about that. "No, not exactly…"

"Minnie! Get your behind up here right now!"

The yell came from Stephanie, who had run into the second floor hallway and was now barreling down the stairs, Michelle in tow. A mangled but repairable Mr. Bear was in her hand.

The three others watched in amusement as they bolted past them into the kitchen, Michelle shouting, "You're in big trouble, mister!"

"You know what, Dad," D.J. laughed, "Never mind. You'll be fine."

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Mrs. Phillips, new owner number three, squealed. Petting Cody as Danny handed her the leash, she added, "I really can't thank you enough. My family has wanted a dog for so long."

"I'm sure they'll love her. We did for the short time she was here," Danny reassured, relief on his face. Cody was the last of Minnie's children, besides Comet, to go. He was sort of getting a little déjà vu. It was only a year ago these same dogs were getting picked up by Mr. Flood.

Stephanie, who had vowed to say good-bye to each one of the dogs, wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. "Bye, Cody! I'll miss you!"

Once Mrs. Phillips left, Danny sank into the easy chair. Joey, Jesse, and his other two daughters were seated on the couch, with Minnie and Comet lying on the floor. "Four down, one to go," Danny sighed.

"Here that, mutt?" Jesse asked, looking down at Minnie. "He means you. Your bed-snatching days are over."

"Come on, Jess. You haven't warmed up to dogs even a little bit?" Joey asked, scratching Minnie behind her ear.

Jesse thought for a moment. "I guess. They did help me with my song writing. 'Puppy Love' is ready to be put to music."

"The dogs helped with my new act too," Joey added. "I got tons of dog jokes."

"I'm glad they were such a great source of inspiration," Danny commented.

D.J. nodded, "They really were. Dean and I finished our report! I hope we get a good grade!"

"So Michelle, did the dogs help you?" Danny questioned, watching his youngest pet Comet.

"No way. Doggy chew my toys, and I couldn't yell at the right doggy!" Michelle exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

Laughing, they all were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Answering it, Danny asked, "Hello. Are you Mr. Bell?"

"Yes. I'm here to pick up one of the dogs…I'm told her name is Minnie?" The man poked his head in the doorway, hoping to see her.

As Danny stepped aside, Joey clipped a leash on Minnie and walked her over. "Here you go, your new furry best friend."

"Thank you very much…" Mr. Bell trailed off, squatting down to pet Minnie, and smiled when she licked his face. "I think she likes me."

"She's very friendly," Danny explained.

Once again, Stephanie stepped in and hugged Minnie. "Good-bye, Minnie! I hope you like your new home!"

"You're welcome to come and visit," Mr. Bell offered, obviously noting how much the girl loved the dog.

Danny gave him a grateful grin. "That would be great, thank you. Now Stephanie, let go. I'm sure Mr. Bell is eager to introduce Minnie to his family."

"I sure am. The boys are going to love her. Truthfully, we were going to get a puppy, but we saw your show this morning and couldn't resist," Mr. Bell admitted.

His smile growing wider at the compliment, Danny blushed, "Thanks. I really wanted to get people to adopt."

"You did a great thing, advertising like that," Mr. Bell added, then began walking to the door. "Thanks again!"

"No problem!" Danny assured him, waving as they left. Turning to the others, he let out a breath of relief. "That's it. They're gone."

"Hallelujah," Jesse deadpanned, petting Comet before going over to the stairs. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some sheets to change."


End file.
